LOVE
by FlooKim88
Summary: Ada tiga hal dalam mencintai. Tiga hal yang akan membuatmu tersadar, Cinta tak sesimple yang kita pikirkan. [For ShikaIno Valentine 2016—Say it with flower!]


**Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : AU, Life, & Romance.**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, and Crack pairing.**

 **Spesial dedicated for :**

 **SIVE 2016 : Hanakotoba / Sky / Snowdrop**

 **FF ini tidak bermaksud melecehkan, mencemarkan, menghina, atapun menjatuhkan siapapun,**

 **Karakter manapun, ataupun pemilik aslinya.**

 **Hanya untuk kesenangan.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kau tau bagian apa yang paling brengsek dalam mencintai?_

 _Ketika orang yang kau cintai sepenuhnya hanyalah mencintaimu seperlunya,"—unknown_

 _"Dan apa kau tau bagian apa yang paling menyedihkan dari keadaan itu?_

 _Ketika sang pecinta tetap setia dengan hati yang mendamba,"—Floo_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Nara Shikamaru memandang sosok yang duduk diatas kasur ruangan berbau obat–obatan itu dengan tatapan tak percayanya. Bibirnya melafalkan nama sang gadis berkali–kali, hatinya terketuk untuk segera membawa dirinya ke hadapan sang gadis, namun ada kekuatan yang melarangnya masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Sosok bermahkota pirang itu melipat kakinya kemudian menenggelamkan kakinya dilipatan lututnya, ia menangis disana dan Shikamaru hanya bisa melihatnya dari balik jendela kaca tebal berdebu ini, ia tak mampu menggerekan seujung kukunya sekalipun untuk melakukan sesuatu agar gadis itu berhenti menangis meskipun nyatanya sudah lebih dari lima hari lebih sang gadis berada disini.

Shikamaru menatap sang gadis prihatin, hatinya berdenyut nyeri tapi ia tak bisa merengkuh sosok itu dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja karna tidak ada wanita yang akan baik-baik saja mendapati pengkhianatan yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

Pria itu, Akasuna Sasori.

Shikamaru tak akan lupa malam badai salju dimana pintu appartemennya diketuk.

Dimana kelamnya terjaga dan menemukan wajah pucat yang membiru diambang pintunya.

Dimana tubuh itu jatuh dalam rengkuhannya dengan tangis yang berderai.

Jika kalian bertanya apa hubungannya dan gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino tersebut, Shikamaru tak dapat mengutarakannyaa.

Mereka bukan sepasang teman kecil, sahabat ataupun kekasih.

Shikamaru dan Ino adalah dua orang yang dijodohkan oleh orangtua mereka karna hutang budi yang terjadi dimasa lalu, dan mereka tak pernah menolak ataupun mengiyakan perjodohan tersebut. Mereka juga tidak sebegitu dekatnya sampai pernah jalan bersama ataupun melakukan hal-hal khusus berdua, mereka hanya orang asing yang kadang menyapa satu sama lain dijalan, namun tak pernah duduk berdua dan mengobrol bersama terkecuali jika itu diharuskan saat kumpul keluarga yang diadakan orangtua mereka, itu sebabnya saat Shikamaru mendapati wajah yang sudah ditemuinya sejak ia lulus Smp sampai sekarang mereka berada dibangku kuliahan, mau tidak mau hatinya terkejut.

 _"Ino?,"_

 _"Shi..ka..,"_

 _"Ada apa denganmu?,"_

 _"Aku hancur...aku hancur...Shikamaru...aku hancur,"_

Ia menggumankan nada yang sama sampai akhirnya jatuh pingsan dalam pelukannya Shikamaru.

Meskipun mereka dijodohkan, Shikamaru sendiri tahu bahwa Ino memang menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang lebih tua dua tahun dari mereka bernama Sasori tersebut selama empat tahun ini, yang tidak ia tahu adalah bahwa Sasori... pria brengsek itu hanya ingin menikmati tubuh Ino dan kemudian membuangnya, dan lebih parahnya lagi pria bernama Akasuna Sasori itu kini menjalin hubungan dengan saabat baik Ino yang bernama Yagawa Shion.

"Dasar brengsek," Shikamaru mengumpat dan kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding dingin disebelah daun pintu tersebut, ia mengusap wajahnya dan berpikir... apa ia harus menghajar pria itu dan menyeretnya kedepan Ino?

Tapi... memangnya dia siapanya Ino? Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Ia tidak suka mengurusi hal-hal yang tak berkaitan dengannya, tapi ia juga tak tega melihat Ino seperti ini, ia yang membawa gadis itu kemari setelah pingsan didekapannya, dan ternyata saat ia sampai disini dokter menyampaikan bahwa Ino sedang _depresi_ dan itu memperburuk keadannya hingga ia kehilangan janinnya.

 _Janin_? Ya, benar.

Ino tengah hamil tiga minggu dengan pria brengsek itu, Shikamaru tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi dari ini tapi...yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap Ino dari jendela ruangan ia dirawat, Shikamaru bahkan tak tahu apakah ia harus menghubungi orangtua Ino atau tidak...apalagi kondisi Ino cukup memprihatikan.

Ia menghela napasnya lelah saat nama Temari terpampang dilayar ponselnya, sudah tiga kali seniornya itu menelponnya hari ini,

Kekasihnya? Tentu saja bukan.

Shikamaru memang dekat dengannya dan beberapa wanita, namun ada dinding yang membatasi hatinya, kau bertanya kenapa?

Simple sekali, karna alasannya adalah wanita didalam sana yang sedang menangis tersebut.

Yamanaka Ino, yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak awal.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino membuka matanya dan menemukan langit–langit yang sama diatas sana dengan tatapan bingungnya. Ia kemudian tersadar bahwa ia masih berada dirumah sakit yang sama sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kenapa ia masih berada disini? Ia lelah terus menerus menangisi dunianya yang hancur.

Ah, sejak kapan semua itu dimulai? Ia tak tahu pastinya.

Sebulan? Dua bulan? Tiga bulan? Mungkin sudah berbulan–bulan yang lalu.

Ia tak tahu karna baru mendapati kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya sendiri berselingkuh dengan sahabat baiknya, Shion di malam itu.

Malam dimana Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju appartemen kekasihnya, malam dimana ia menemukan pintu appartemen kekasihnya tak dikunci, malam dimana ia melihat kekasihnya yang mencumbui seorang wanita berambut tepat didepan matanya sendiri.

Saat itulah... seluruh dunianya terasa hancur, melumatnya pelan–pelan dan kemudian menguburnya dalam runtuhan keping kekecewaan.

Seakan ingin menambah lukanya, Sasori hanya menatap terkejut saat ia berbalik pergi, tidak mengejarnya. Tidak memberikan penjelasan apapun meskipun hati Ino berharap bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahpahaman.

Sasori dan Shion tak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji ini padanya.

Namun harapan hanya harapan,

Tiga hari kemudian Sasori—dan Shion baru menemuinya, meskipun mereka berada dikampus yang sama. Mereka duduk berdampingan dihadapan Ino yang berusaha mempertahankan topeng tenang miliknya dengan tangan bergetar yang dilipat didepan dada dikantin kampus siang itu, lalu setelah duapuluh menit membisu akhirnya Sasori angkat bicara.

"Aku..dan Shion...maksudku kami..,"

Ino menatap raut wajah Shion yang berubah gelisah, tapi ia tetap menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan semua hal yang ada dihadapannya saat itu juga.

Sasori mengusap wajahnya dan berucap dengan nada pelan—nyaris tenggelam oleh suara bising orang–orang disekitar mereka. "dulu, semasa smp kami adalah sepasang kekasih,"

Ino tak dapat membuka mulutnya yang terasa kelu.

"Kami masih saling mencintai, Ino," ujar Shion dengan wajah menunduk.

"Kami berpisah karna kesalahpahaman, Shion menuduhku berselingkuh, dan kemudian kami bertengkar, kemudian kami berdua _loss_ kontak karna Shion ternyata pindah ke Otogakure, dan setahun yang lalu, saat kau mengenalkannya padaku..aku mulai jatuh hati lagi padanya,"

 _Dua tahun yang lalu?_

Ah, ia mulai ingat sekarang saat itu Ino sungguh bersemangat karna ada seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya hingga ketika mereka berjalan berdampingan atau sedang bertatapan muka sudah seperti anak kembar atau seseorang yang tengah bercermin.

"Maksudmu selama ini...aku adalah pelarian?," tanya Ino dengan suara yang teredam.

Sasori menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau bukan pelarian. Aku memang menyayangimu, tapi itu lebih seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya. Aku bahagia memilikimu empat tahun ini,"

"Seperti adik?," Ino mendesis sinis. "Apa ada kakak yang meniduri adiknya sendiri?," tanyanya dengan nada rendah. Sasori terdiam sesaat sementara Shion memalingkan mukanya.

"Maafkan aku...tapi aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu," ujar Sasori dengan wajah menyesal. Shion mengigit bibirnya dengan raut gelisah. Ino terdiam beberapa detik kemudian, lalu ia menghela napas.

"Tak masalah,"

Shion segera menolehkan wajahnya ke hadapan Ino. "Su—sungguh?," tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya walau matanya diliputi banyak perasaan yang berkecambuk.

"Aku tak bisa menahan orang yang tak mencintaiku 'kan?," tanyanya retoris.

Sasori menatap gadis itu tak percaya. "Kau tidak marah?,"

"Tidak,"

"Sungguh?,"

"Ya,"

Entah kenapa mata hazel itu malah menatap Ino dengan tatapan tak rela. "Apakah...kau pernah benar–benar mencintaiku, Ino?,"

Ino terkesiap dan kemudian menyungingkan senyumannya. "Apa kau sendiri pernah melakukannya?,"

Ino pikir ia akan baik–baik saja, ia meyakinkan diri semuanya akan baik–baik saja mau bagaimanapun juga ia tak pantas lagi mengharapkan apa yang bukan miliknya.

Ia mengubur perasaannya dan menjalani semua hal yang menjadi aktivitasnya seperti biasa, seolah menunjukan kedunia ia baik saja, tapi nyatanya ia salah... seminggu setelah ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasori ia mendapati dua garis merah diatas alat tes kehamilan.

Ia tak bodoh, Ino tahu bahwa tanda garis dua itu berarti positif.

Ia positif hamil, dan Ino menahan napasnya tak percaya. Ia dan Sasori memang sering melakukan seks, tapi itupun menggunakan pengaman. Lantas kapan? Kapan? Apa yang terjadi hingga ia bisa lalai seperti ini? Dan ia tanpa pikir panjang segera menyambar coatnya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju appartemen Sasori.

Rasanya seperi dejavu, namun kali ini ia tak membuka pintu appartemen itu sendiri karna ada Shion disana—berbalutkan kemeja polos kebesaran yang hanya dipadukan _hotpants_ , membukakan pintu dengan kening berkerut. "Ino? Ada apa?,"

Meskipun nadanya lembut, namun Ino merasa ada nada tak suka yang menyelipi ucapan Shion.

Ino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf...Aku salah appartemen," dan tanpa basa–basi lagi ia segera melangkah dari sana, setengah berlari menuju lantai bawah—ia sudah lama tahu bahwa sosok yang saat ini ditujunya tinggal disini sudah lama— pintu appartemen seseorang yang menyandang status calon suaminya tanpa mengerti apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ino?,"

Pria itu menatapnya terkejut. Ini tak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Ia menangis dengan napas yang kian sesak. Pikirannya berputar tentang Sasori, tentang Shion, dan juga tentang dirinya.

Bagaimana nasibnya nanti?

Apa yang akan dikatakan orangtuanya nanti?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Lalu kemudian ia menggumamkan nada–nada yang tak dapat ia sendiri mengerti.

 _"Aku hancur...aku hancur...Shikamaru...aku hancur,"_

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Ino sekarang, diatas sebuah kursi taman belakang rumah sakit dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan tak menemukan apapun yang menarik hatinya. Tubuh rampingnya mengigil diterpa angin dingin, tapi tak apa—ia tak perduli. Ia hanya ingin menghirup udara segar disekitarnya ini sedikit lebih lama sampai kemudian matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menyembul dibawah pohon akasia tempatnya bernaung.

Ino menyeret langkahnya lebih dekat pada sesuatu tersebut dan menemukan kuncup sebuah bunga yang muncul dari balik salju.

"Hei.. kau berjuang ditengah dingin ini ya?,"

Ia bertanya sembari mengulas senyuman riangnya. "Ini musim dingin terberat yang pernah ada di Konoha 'kan? Ku rasa juga begitu," ia tertawa hambar sebelum akhirnya membuka suara lagi. "Apa kau tumbuh sendirian? Dimana ibumu? Kau tak punya ibu? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tumbuh disini? Apa kau salah satu anak yang terbawa angin dan jatuh disini?,"

"Ah, aku benar ya? Kau terpisahkan dari ibumu?," Ino mulai mengerak–gerakan tubuhnya gelisah, "aku juga...terpisah dari anakku,"

Setetes airmata jatuh dari bola jelaga itu. Ia menitikkan air matanya lagi.

"Kata dokter... aku keguguran...jadi aku terpisah darinya..hikss...dia terpisah dariku...,"

Ino jatuh terduduk diatas tanah beralaskan salju dan kemudian menangis tersedu. "Semua karna si brengsek itu, semua karna dia!," pekiknya histeris, beberapa pasien yang berada disana menoleh melihat kepada sosok cantik itu. "Kejam sekali, kejam sekali!,"

Grep!

Sebuah tangan melingkari pundaknya, mendekap tubuh rampingnya dalam bungkusan perasaan hangat yang melindungi.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya menghirup wangi khas gadis bermahkota pirang itu dan kemudian bergumam. "Tak apa Ino, ia tinggal ditempat yang lebih baik lagi sekarang,"

"Tak apa," bisik Shikamaru.

Bisikannya seperti lubally yang mengantarkan Ino dalam tidurnya.

Dan hari itu, beban Ino sedikit terlepas.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Sasori menatap terkejut sosok pria yang berdiam diri diambang pintu kelas seni yang baru saja berakhir tadi.

"Kau Akasuna Sasori?,"

"Ya, dan siapa kau?,"

"Perkenalannya nanti saja, ikut denganku,"

Dari yang ia pernah dengar, pria itu bernama Nara Shikamaru—anak kelas IT mahasiswa tingkat tiga —sama seperti mantan kekasihnya, tapi ia taj mengebal baik soal pria ini.

""Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?,"

Shikamaru menatap Sasori dengan jengah. "Kau ingat Ino?,"

Otomatis kepalanya mengangguk. "Ikut denganku,"

"Tunggu—aku sudah ada janji dengan kekasihku,"

Bugh!

Tanpa basa–basi Shikamaru meninju rahang Sasori dengan keras. "Bajingan! Apa sulitnya menyisakan lima menit waktumu menenggok gadis itu hah?,"

Sasori terhenyak dan kemudian mengangguk dengan ragu.

Ia juga..sedikit banyaknya masih memikirkan Ino.

.

.

.

Bagaimana Sasori mendeskripsikan Ino yang ada didalam penglihatannya sekarang?

Kacau, aneh, menyedihkan, dan lagi membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Sosok cantik yang kini duduk bersandar disebuah pohon itu tampak lebih kurus dari terakhir ia lihat. Sudah berapa lama mereka tak saling bertemu? Sasori disibukkan oleh dunianya yang dipenuhi Shion dan tak pernah menenggok bagaimana kondisi orang yang ia tinggalkan dibelakang.

Ino duduk diatas kursi taman yang cukup ditempati tiga sampai empat orang ditemani seorang suster muda berambut merah muda yang terus mengajaknya bicara, namun Ino tak menjawab hanya termenung sembari menatapi sesuatu yang tak dapat ia pastikan dari jarak pandang sejauh ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?,"

"Ia keguguran,"

Mata hazel Sasori membulat, "APA?," teriaknya kemudian.

"Tetimakasih, ekspresimu sesuai yang kuharapkan," desis Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bercanda?,"

"Apakah aku terlihat bercanda?," tanyanya dengan nada meninggi.

Sasori menelan air savilanya susah payah. "Ja—jadi benar?,"

"Aku tak menyeretmu kemari untuk memintamu kembali padanya, paling tidak kau harus meminta maaf," tekannya, Sasori menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa tercekik.

"Tung—tunggu, ini—ini terlalu mendadak, biarkan aku menenangkan diri,"

"Tiga hari,"

"A—apa?,"

"Kalau dalam tiga hari kau tak juga datang meminta maafnya, aku bersumpah kau takkan pernah menemukan dirinya lagi dimanapun," Shikamaru berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Sasori yang membatu ditempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

Sasori menghela napasnya lelah, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang kasurnya karna tak bisa tertidur lelap dalam mimpinya.

Ino. Nama gadis itu membayangi benaknya.

Jika ia ditanya tentang perasaannya, awalnya Sasori tertarik karna fisik gadis itu yang mirip dengan kekasihnya yang sudah dua tahun berpisah dengannya, namun ia sadar rasa tertarik itu berubah menjadi perasaan suka yang terus memupuk didalam hatinya.

Namun, saat Shion kembali datang dalam hidupnya, semuanya menjadi lebih dan lebih berantakan. Pikirannya terbagi antara Ino—kekasihnya sekarang yang sangat ia sayangi atau Shion—kekasihnya yang dulu dan masih dia cintai, namun saat ia mengambil tindakan mendekati Shion, gadis itu tak mengelak bahwa ia masih mencintainya.

Dan hubungan mereka terjalin begitu saja, berkencan, jalan, dan ada saatnya bercinta.

Dibelakang Ino.

Tanpa memikirkan Ino.

Toh, selama ini bagi Sasori Ino adalah gadis tegar yang mampu berdiri sendiri, ia tak mungkin bersedih kehilangan dirinya tapi sekarang.

 _Tuhan... apa yang harus kulakukan?_

.

.

.

 _Tanpa kau sadari saat kau bermain api, tidak hanya sekelilingmu yang bisa terbakar, kau juga sama._

 _Karna api kadang lupa membagi antara lawan dan kawan._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Sasori bergerak gelisah didalam mobilnya, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Akal sehat dan hatinya berperang, sudah lewat dua hari dari waktu yang dikatakan pria Nara itu tapi Sasori bahkan belum punya keberanian untuk menemui gadis bermahkota pirang itu hingga selalu menghindari Shion karna ia selalu teringat wajah Ino tiap melihat kekasihnya tersebut.

Sasori akhirnya keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan dengan kepala yang menyugestikan bahwa ia pasti bisa, tak apa.

Ia melangkah memasuki gedung rumah sakit dan langsung berpapasan dengan suster berambut merah muda yang pernah ia lihat bersama Ino.

"Ano, permisi,"

Sakura menoleh dengan wajah bertanya. "ya? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?,"

"Apa anda tahu pasien yang bernama Ino dirawat diruang mana?,"

"Ino?," Sakura terlihat mengernyitkan keningnya. "Yamanaka Ino?,"

Sasori menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dia ada ditaman tadi bersama tunangannya,"

"Tunangan?," tanya Sasori tak yakin.

"Iya, tunangan,"

"Oh, terimakasih,"

Sakura hanya melebarkan senyumnya saat suara seseorang memanggilnya. "Sakura—chan!,"

"Oh! Naruto, disini!," Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," Sasori berlalu darisana menunju taman rumah sakit dengan pikiran yang bercabang.

.

.

.

Ino menatap bunga yang mulai mekar dihadapannya dengan seksama.

"Apa kau sudah tau nama bunga ini, Shika?,"

Jika pertanyaan ini terjadi dalam situasi biasa sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Shikamaru akan memutar bola matanya bosan dan kemudian bergumam 'merepotkan' ribuan kali, tapi ini bukan kondisi dihari yang sama jadi dengan wajah mengantuk ia menatapi bunga yang tumbuh diantara timbunan salju iti dengan seksama.

"Belum Ino,"

Ino menoleh padanya dan menghela napasnya. "Dasar payah," ejeknya kemudian. "kau ininorang yang sama yang dibanggakan para dosen itu karna jenius ha? Geez, pasti mata mereka sudah katarak,"

Shikamaru hanya bisa menahan senyum gelinya menatap Ino, gadis itu tak seceria sebelumnya, namun paling tidak ia tak semurung hari–hari lalu atau singkatnya, Ino sedang mencoba menjadi dirinya yang dulu lagi.

"Aku ini ahli IT bukan botani,"

"Tapi mereka bilang kau itu enius 'kan? Gunakan otakmu untuk mencari tahu nama bunga itu donk!," tuntut Ino kesal. Shikamaru mendengus dan berucap pelan.

"Omong kosong,"

"Heh? Apa kau bilang? Kau mengataiku ya?,"

"Tidak Ino,"

"Bohong! Kau pasti tadi mengumpat padaku!," Ino memukul pundak Shikamaru dengan keras. "Sialan kau! Sialan! Sialan!," lalu pukulannya berubah makin beringas.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku tadi mengumpat sedikit," ujarnya mengalah. "dan namanya...," Shikamaru memutar otaknya dengan cepat. "Snowdrop," katanya asal.

"Eh? Benarkah?,"

Shikamaru hanya bisa mendengus dan mengendikan bahunya. "Kalau kau tak percaya terserah,"

Ino mengangguk—anggukkan kepalanya kemudian. "Nama yang indah,"

"Ya,"

"Lalu apa artinya?,"

"Arti apa?," Shikamaru bertanya balik.

"Bukankah bunga mempunyai arti sendiri–sendiri? Jadi apa arti dari bunga Snow—snowbord?,"

"Snowdrop,"

"Ah, ya itu,"

Shikamaru menatap bunga yang didominasi warna putih tersebut. "Harapan?," tanyanya dengan nada sumbang.

"Harapan?,"

"Ya, karna ia tumbuh dari tanah beku yang dingin, ia hanya bisa berharap hidup," rasanya Shikamaru akan mempertimbangkan diri menjadi penulis buku fiksi mulai dari saat ini.

Semuanya meluncur begitu saja.

"Jadi begitu? Ia berharap hidup rupanya?," Ino menatap bunga itu kian intens.

Cup.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh, melihat Shikamaru yang menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mengecup ujung kelopak mata Ino.

"Apa?," tanyanya dengan raut datar.

"Kenapa kau mencium mataku?,"

"Karna kau akan menangis,"

"Bohong!," bantah Ino dengan nada melengking.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menyeringai. "Anggap saja begitu,"

Lalu mereka terlarut dalam keheningan.

"Hei Ino,"

"...ya?,"

"Menurutmu bagaimana tentang kita,"

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?,"

"Perjodohan itu, apa kau.. .asih menolaknya?,"

Ino membisukan suaranya sesaat. "Entahlah..aku rasa, aku tak punya masa depan,"

"Bagaimana denganku?,"

"Maksudmu?,"

"Bagaimana kalau masa depanmu diisi denganku?,"

Ino terdiam dengan bibir yang terbuka hendak bersuara, namun entah kenapa tenggorokannya menjadi kering.

"Aku..,"

"Ino!,"

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Sasori yang baru saja tiba dengan napas tersenggal, Shikamaru bisa merasakan pundak Ino meneggang dengan bola mata yang melebar.

 _Oh tidak!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dalam batas kecemasan dan keraguan yang hanya terpaut dengan benang tipis, Shikamaru duduk disisi mesin kopi otomatis, matanya memandang kearah Ino yang tengah bicara dengan mantan kekasihnya, jarak mereka cukup jauh hingga ia tak bisa mendengar apa yang keduanya ucapkan, namun kemudian Sasori memeluk Ino dengan erat, sangat erat malah sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskannya dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Shikamaru membelalakan irisnya melihat Ino yang bersandar dibadan pohon akasia sembari mendongakan wajahnya keatas, menatapi salju yang berjatuhan diatas wajahnya.

Gadis itu tengah menangis.

Tanpa membuang waktu Shikamaru segera membuang gelas kopinya dan berlari ketempat Ino berdiri.

"Ada apa? Kau menangis? Si brengsek itu melukaimu?," tanyanya dengan nada meninggi.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Shikamaru dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Katakan saja Ino!," sentak Shikamaru sembari mengguncang pundak Ino, gadis itu mengulum senyum. "Kau bilang Snowdrop berarti harapan kan?,"

Shikamaru mendesisi kesal saat Ino mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ya, lalu?,"

"Bisakah aku juga berharap untuk hidup Shikamaru?,"

Shikamaru terdiam, remasan dibahu Ino mengerat saat cairan liquid itu kembali menjatuhi wajah Ino.

"Bisakah?,"

"Tentu," Shikamaru menjawab dengan nada tak yakin.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya. "bisakah aku berharap padamu?,"

Shikamaru terdiam kali ini, namun ia segera memeluk gadis dihadapanya.

"Cukup percaya padaku, Ino,"

"Aku tahu," ia menahan napasnya terasa sesak, "Maaf merepotkanmu,"

Shikamaru hanya terdiam sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ino,"

"Ya?,"

"Terimakasih...sudah mau berharap padaku,"

Ino mengangguk lagi.

"Jangan kecewakan aku,"

Dan dibawah hujan salju itu, ditatapi oleh setangkai Snowdrop yang mulai mekar mereka berciuman dan memudian mengikat janji dengan benang merah.

 _"Apa kau tahu bahwa bagian terburuk dan menyedihkan dalam mencintai akan terhapuskan saat orang yang kita cintai akhinya mulai melihat dan menyadari keberadaan kita?,"_

 _—Floo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Maafkan aku, aku tak tau kalau kau tengah—,"_

 _"Bukan salahmu, Sasori—kun,"_

 _"Ino, aku sungguh menyesal,"_

 _"...tak apa,"_

 _"Benarkah tak apa?,"_

 _"Ya,"_

 _"Apa kau memang tak merasakan kemarahan saat aku meninggalkanmu?,"_

 _"Tidak,"_

 _"...apa karna aku tak berarti bagimu?,"_

 _"Aku tidak marah... aku kecewa,"_

 _Sasori membawa Ino kedalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku,"_

 _"Maafkan aku!,"_

 _"Maafkan aku! Kumohon maafkan aku,"_

 _"Tidak untuk sekarang Sasori—kun, tapi nanti..suatu saat nanti saat kita sudah bersama pasangan kita masing–masing,"_

 _"Kau.. tidak mau bersamaku lagi,"_

 _"Dari awal itu memang bukan tempatku," Ino melepaskan pelukannyabdan menangis dengan pelan._

 _"Maafkan aku Ino,"_

 _"Maafkan aku,"_

 _"Bukan salahmu,"_

 _"Dulu, aku sangat mencintaimu, sungguh Ino,"_

 _"Tak apa, sekarang,"_

 _"Selamat tinggal"_

* * *

Happy SIVE 2016 berakhir xD

Maaf ff penutupan ffnya agak aneh ya.

Semoga kalian suka~

 **Samarinda 16** **februari 2016**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**

 **Long Live ShikaIno!**


End file.
